With the trend towards using flexible circuits in terminal devices, such as telephones, the interface between the device and external circuits is usually by standard teledapt cables. The standard method utilizes a telephone jack that can either be board mounted, flexible circuit mounted or connected to the printed circuit by wires. Each case had its drawbacks, either mechanical strength or further connection to the flexible circuit.
An object of the invention is to simplify the construction.